


Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, LLF Comment Project, Lab Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Fitz discovers a blind spot on the camera feed of the lab. Things go downhill from there.  And what he means with that is that he is the one going down.





	Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground

**Author's Note:**

> From two tumblr prompts: "having to be very quiet for fear of being overheard" and “Don’t make too much noise, we wouldn’t want everyone to hear you now would we?”

It all starts when Fitz discovers there is a blind spot on the security cameras in the lab, and it just goes downhill from there.

He is doing a routine security check-up when he finds out: he notices mostly because that’s the corner where Jemma’s favourite microscope is situated, and he gets confused when he doesn’t see it in the feed, worried that something might have happened to it. But the microscope is well and as happy as ever with Jemma’s smiley sticker on one side, and as soon as he understands, the idea stars forming in his head.

He should let Mack know or even solve the problem himself with just a few tweaks here and there, but. _But._

But Jemma has been lowkey trying to push him to the edge for a few weeks already, and Fitz hates the excuse of “being only a man”, but he is only a human who is very much attracted to his, well, _attractive_ girlfriend. He can’t be blamed, really.

He makes a few tests first, because he is nothing if not thorough, and he would never suggest something to Jemma that could put her at risk. He wants her to be titillated, not terrified or chastened, after all. He places a few things around the microscope and checks which ones are captured by the camera and which ones aren’t, and also tapes himself doing regular steps from his bench to that corner, and then counts how many steps it took for him to go out of frame. He likes to be sure of how much wiggle room they will have.

He tells Jemma one night in the middle of a heavy make out session, and her reaction it’s not exactly the one he was expecting- or hoping- for.

“Fitz, we can not do it during the day, because everyone comes barging in the lab like they own it, and if you wanted us to have sex there, we could just do it in the middle of the night and then delete the feed.”

She is right, of course she is right, but she is not seeing the real appeal of this, and he will have to take one for the team and tell her, then.

“Of course we can’t do it in the middle of the day, if bloody nobody here understands that the lab is a place of peace and creativity.” She snorts and okay, he deserves it, because he is saying that in the middle of an argument to convince her to have sex in said place of _peace and creativity._ He waits till her smile subsides and then moves a little upwards so their chests are fully touching. “But tell me that it doesn’t sound a little appealing the idea of knowing that we will be there, that the video will exist, someone could be actually watching it and being none the wiser.”

Her breath catches on her throat, and he doesn’t know if it is because of what he just said or because of the way he is kissing her neck, but either way he is considering it a win.

* * *

They have to wait for a while after that, because their lives are hectic and usually one or both of them are exhausted or working in the lab until some crazy hour of the night. Or both. Usually both.

But after a few weeks the constant level of crisis hits a plateau (Fitz tries not to think that it’s probably the quiet before the storm), and they can allow themselves the luxury of planning it. They have been thinking about this for so long that the lone idea gets them half-going, and Fitz can not tear apart his eyes from Jemma during the whole prior day.

(It doesn’t help matters that he caught a glimpse of the underwear she had chosen after her morning shower.)

He is worried for a moment, thinking that if they are already at that stage where they need to spice up their sex life, their relationship is  probably doomed. But he texts her with that concern in the middle of the day and Jemma replies with a colourful description of what she would like to do to him in their boring, almost-married bed that makes his pants feel too tight and his mouth too dry for any kind of work to be actually done, and the plan it’s still a go.

The minutes melt into each other in a way that makes them feel infinite while Fitz waits for all the lab techs to leave for the day, and for the base to calm down into night mode. Jemma is still in the lab, because they decided that the best plan was for her to pretend to be working (that’s the corner where her favourite microscope _is,_ after all) and for him to sneak up into the lab as unnoticed as possible. Fitz is resisting the temptation of going into the control room to watch her working through the cameras that do work in the lab, because it would be too suspicious. He can imagine her anyway, her back stretched into a straight line and her eyes focused on her samples, but her hands shaking from anticipation and an unexplainable blush high on her cheeks. Just the image he conjures of her is almost enough to break his resolution and come in barging himself in the lab to take her to their bed and make her honour her earlier message.

But this is a long game they are playing, and he tells himself that the anticipation is half of the fun.

* * *

For all that they have fantasized about this, they haven’t talked about specifics of what they wanted to do. Fitz has a plan, of course, but it would be naive of him to think that Jemma doesn’t have one too.  The circumstances work on his favour, because he is no rookie, and knows that the easiest way to get Jemma to be talked into something it’s to make it seem as the cleanest, best, most natural option.

He feels like a criminal hiding under a lab bench, and in some ways he is. It’s thrilling and a little terrifying, and the bittersweet mix gives room to an unyielding desire the second Jemma’s legs appear right in front of him. He can't see her face- not yet at least- and that’s a pity, but the ends of her lab coat hanging from her hips and the easy-access skirt she chose this morning are an spectacle all on their own.

He starts slow, both his hands massaging concentric circles up her legs; he sees her writhing and he can’t swallow a smile. They positioned everything so she is facing the door of the lab, just in case, but he is pretty sure that ten minutes from now she won’t be able to notice if an entire army came barging in.

Her hands come down to her knees in an impatient gesture.

“Come up here, Fitz.” Her voice is muffled but he notices the bossiness all the same.

“No.”

“Fi-itz.”

“I said no.” She is not pushing the chair apart to look at him and open a spot for him to come up, so she is probably not totally opposed to this.

“This is not what we discussed.”

“Actually, we didn’t discuss anything at all.” She is silent for a long moment, and Fitz can’t stop grinning while he kisses the side of her knee. He totally got her with that loophole. _“I_ found this blind spot, _I_ should get to do with it whatever I want, shouldn’t I?” He makes a pause and stops touching her, so it’s clear how serious he is about what he is saying. “If you want to, of course. I would never force you into something you don’t want to do.”

Jemma scoffs and she is using her ironic voice when she speaks next.

“Oh no, Fitz, _please,_ don’t lick me into oblivion! I can not believe the kind of hardships I have to endure with you.”   

He almost burst out laughing, but they can’t afford to make that much noise, so he hides his face between her thighs; she goes quiet after that while he peppers with kisses the sensitive skin of first one and then the other.

“Thought you would say that.”

“Shut up and get to work, Fitz.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He touches lightly the damp cloth of her underwear, relishing on the whimper that elicits from her. Maybe it’s the darkness, the adrenaline of the situation, or not being able to see her face, but all his other senses feel heightened, he can smell her and feel her and hear her in a way he has never been able before. It’s intoxicating and it makes him feel raw and desperate.

Jemma is twitching on her seat, and she probably feels a little of that too, plus the anticipation of the situation, so Fitz caves in with his teasing and gives her one lick from bottom to top of her sex, and the moan she lets out makes him feel dizzy. As he said before, it’s only downhill from there.

He likes very much this small lacy red thing Jemma chose to wear, but he will have time to appreciate it on another occasion; now it’s only getting in the way. He slides it down her legs, careful of not getting it hooked up on her heels, and puts it away in his jeans pocket. That seems to evaporate the last of Jemma’s inhibitions, because she opens up her legs more and gets closer to the edge of her chair, the skirt riding high up her legs; it’s one of the most erotic things Fitz has seen in his life and, again, it’s only the down half of her body, _and he is a boobs man._

This is a game of testing boundaries and getting drunk on adrenaline, but pleasure is his final goal, and Jemma’s thighs are twitching right before him: he can not be blamed for grabbing her ass to maneuver her more easily and diving right into licking her, shamelessly and full of desire. The buzzing of lust is loud in his ears, but he can still hear Jemma’s moans getting louder and louder with each flick of his tongue over her clit, and they might be on a blind spot of the lab, but they definitely aren’t on a _deaf_ spot of the lab.

He breaks the contact and can hear her complaining, but ignores it in order to push her chair a little away so he can look at her face, his face as serious as he can manage.

“Baby girl, you are making too much noise, and the nearby cameras are perfectly working. And we wouldn’t want everyone to hear you now, would we?”

She looks down at him, her eyes half closed, and he doesn’t know how she manages to look defiant with her legs spread wide and the blush spreading down her neck and her chest.

“Give me a reason to shut up, then.”

She is testing him, and he has to gather all the willpower there is in his body to not get up and fill her mouth alright.

“Here.” He is compromising with the fingers of his left hand on her mouth, and the way Jemma starts immediately sucking on them and lapping at them lavishly with her tongue makes Fitz go cross-eyed.

But he can not give her the satisfaction of winning this, not when he planned this so carefully and has been daydreaming about this for days. Not when he has the opportunity to make her blush with pleasurable memories every time she uses her favourite microscope from now on.

The floor tiles might be hard on his knees, but him-, ahem, _his resolution_ is even more so.

It takes him a second after he went back to work to realize that yeah, he is good at oral sex and he knows a lot of tricks to take her apart in a matter of minutes, but this is being so easy for him because she is getting off on this, on being in the lab and the hypothetical possibility that they could be walked on at any minute, and on the camera feed being on, and on needing to be quiet and on having a hard time achieving that.

She is getting off on all this slight exhibitionism, and knowing that makes him possibly more desperate than her. He gets lost in her, in ripping out of her the best reactions he has ever gotten, in touching every sensitive spot on her body, and he might not be doing such a bad job because she has stopped trying to rouse him up, and she is just holding his fingers inside her mouth, waving with the movement of her mouth every time she swallows a moan.       

It’s too much, knowing that she wants this so much, and that she is unashamed enough to thread her fingers in his curls to encourage him to move his mouth to all the right places; this lab has been an estranged place when they first arrived here, both of them different people than they used to be, but Fitz is starting to accept that they make a home wherever the other is, and this place is now home and because they are at home, nothing feels more right than wanting to make this woman tremble with his name on her lips.

Jemma’s legs are quivering against his ears, and Fitz feels delirious, over-stimulated by her taste and her smell and her touch, her pleasure the only thing that still matters in this world. Later he will have a hard time processing it, how he was so overtaken by her that he almost forgot that they were on the lab. _And yet._

He grazes his thumb against her lips to remind her to keep quiet, and takes his hand down to help his tongue finish her off. He needs it as much as if he were the one on the verge of orgasm, and that’s why when she is trembling with aftershocks he raises his head, almost disoriented.

Jemma looks down at him, her face red and sweaty, her mouth glistening obscenely, and Fitz thinks that if his heart starts beating any faster he will have a heart-attack without a doubt.

“I should start looking for some other blind point on base, shouldn’t I?”

He bursts out laughing so loud that he almost throws away completely their quiet facade.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Just give me a reason" by Pink! I keep writing from the ladies' POV after The Framework (two fics for Jemma, one for Daisy, and counting), just because I wouldn't know how to deal with Fitz's head right now. This is not me trivialising how terrible and hard this whole experience was/is for him, this is just me pulling the focus a little so I can cope with this storyline too.
> 
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * This author replies to comments.
> 



End file.
